Winter's Star
by MidnightRoses291
Summary: Star expected it to be just a regular night of walking on top of rooftops and gazing at the stars. She's completely unknown to the world, even to the Guardians. However, when she's suddenly appointed as the new Guardian, buried secrets start to reveal themselves, and she's suddenly faced with death, desire, and the most important - love for a certain Winter Spirit (Jack Frost X OC)


**A Note From the Author: Hey everybody! Okay, so this is my second story that I posted on here (yay!). This is going to be another romance story, with Jack Frost from Rise of the Guardians! Alright, so let's hop to it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians, or it's characters; the only thing that I own is my original character, Star**

**Prologue: Birth**

The colors black, gray, and copper...

Those were first three things I saw when I was born, or rather, made…

There was this huge, glowing, copper colored orb in the dark gray, murky night sky. My breath seemed to get caught up in my throat, when I began to be overcome by fear as I stared at that copper orb. I glanced around, and saw that I was lying down on the cold, ice-covered dirt, with black, dead trees encircling me. I looked towards the orb again, and I was lifted off the ground, to come closer to it. It seemed to propel the gloomy clouds drifting towards it, and its light shone on me.

'Do not be afraid…' My eyes widened as two voices spoke to me. The voices were speaking in perfect harmony, one was a man, and the other was a woman. I couldn't tell which voice belonged to the orb in the sky, but it gently brought me back down, and my bare feet touched the ice cold ground. I blinked, looking down at the cold surface, and hesitantly took a step forward. I was about to slip, but then I brought my body into a graceful spin. As I spun around, I glanced at that orb, and I no trace of fear was left in me. Once I stopped, I laughed, but it slowly ceased once I heard those two voices chuckling along with my laughter.

'Your name is Star, and you will light the way through darkness…' The two voices spoke to me again, in perfect harmony. I blinked, looking up at the orb in the sky. I furrowed my eyebrows together, and stared intently at the copper orb.

"What do you mean?" I asked, and then waited for an answer. My voice was soft and smooth, as my breathing came out in white puffs due to the freezing air.

There was no answer…

**Chapter One: The Discovery**

**~*~Present-Day~*~**

The clock tower nearby struck. "Midnight, already?" I whispered, looking up into the night sky. The stars twinkled like diamonds on pure black silk. I smiled, and then put up my hood. I twirled a bit, looking at my clothes. I had on a gray sweatshirt, with sleeves that went slightly passed my elbow and it had three stars on the front: one cherry red, one lemon yellow, and one light blue, with a trail of the three colors. I had on black leather, fingerless gloves, and each had a diamond-shaped hole on the front. I had on a skirt that was shaded from a deep purple to light lavender, and had sequins on the ends that resembled stars. I also had on different sized socks: one came up over one of my knees, and the other didn't come up over my other knee. Both were gray and purple striped though. I also had on my favorite pair of no heeled, black leather boots. On one boot, right at the bottom corner was a picture of the silver, crescent moon, and on the other boot, right at the bottom corner was a picture of gold, shining sun. Finally, I had my black, tattered, and ripped cloak with a hood. It had two strings to tighten the hood, and three gray buttons so it won't go flying off. I had lighter skin than normal, but I wouldn't call myself pale. I had silver eyes, with long, white, curly, and wavy hair with silver streaks. Although there was no way I was old, I have the appearance of a seventeen-year-old. I smiled, looking at myself, and then nodded. I began to walk on the rooftop, gazing at the night sky. I soon began adding dancing movements such as twirls or dips to my walking. It might have looked a bit disorganized, but was still graceful. I jumped from rooftop to rooftop, my black cloak making me blend in with the night. She looked so graceful, and yet so peacefully unaware that she was being watched…

From on top of the clock tower, a seventeen-year-old boy was watching her. A sly smile came across his face, and the wind carried him off.

I walked toward the edge of a rooftop, and then gracefully jumped down without a sound. I turned around, and royal blue invaded my vision. I squealed and jumped back, stumbling, breaking out of my graceful state. A hand clutched the part of my sweater right above my rapidly beating heart. As my panting quieted down, I heard a faint snicker, and then whatever it was coming from, composed itself. I looked over, seeing a teenaged boy. I straightened, and scanned him. He was paler than me, and had shaggy white hair with a little flip on the top, with striking blue eyes. He was wearing a royal blue sweater with frost around the ring of the collar, and brown trousers bound with lighter material starting from the knee down to a frayed bottom. He was barefoot, and carrying a staff resembling a shepherd's crook.

"Don't do that!" I said, still keeping my hand on top of my heart, trying to fight a blush rising to my cheeks from that embarrassing moment.

"Don't do what?" He asked, faking innocence, and giving me a warm smile. Although you could still see the hint of a smirk across his face, and that he was trying not to snicker again.

"Don't give me that innocent act! You know exactly what I'm talking about!" I said, narrowing my eyes at him, hoping to make me look threatening enough to get him to go away. Instead, he started laughing. My mouth dropped slightly, and I glared at him in disbelief. At that moment, all I wanted to do was to clasp my hands around his throat, and strangle him to death for scaring, and then laughing at me. Instead, I huffed, turned on my heel, and started walking away from the strange boy. The boy kept laughing, until he noticed she was leaving. He stifled back more laughter, and then quickly caught up with me.

"Hey! Wait up!" He called out, and then once he was beside me, he matched his pace with mine. I lowered my head, and was hoping he'll get the message that I didn't want to be bothered with him right now. Instead, he leaned forward a bit, and smiled at me, momentarily blinding me with his pearly white teeth.

"What do you want?" I asked, turning to him now, with hands on my hips. I gave him a glare, but when he tilted his head, my glare began to become a questionable look.

"Will it kill you to smile?" He replied, looking at me. I felt my face become hot and there was no question in my mind that I was blushing. However anger soon took over, and I forced the blush down.

"Go away!" I snapped at him, taking a step towards him in a threatening way. He threw his arms up in surrender, and backed up.

"Okay, okay! That was not funny! I'm sorry," he said, in a rushed manner but was smiling slightly, and then he gave me a begging look to forgive him. I felt the blush coming back, as I stared at the look he was giving me, dazzled by it almost. I shook my head slightly, trying to drive out the thought, slowly turning away, and resumed walking. He walked beside me again. "Sooo…" He started, "What's your name?"

"Aren't you supposed to introduce yourself first before asking me?" I questioned, glancing at him, and then I jumped onto a rooftop. He blinked, momentarily caught off-guard at my reply, and then jumped up too, continuing to follow me.

"Sorry, my name is Jack Frost," He said, smiling again at me.

"No way!" I stopped, and stared at him. "You're Jack Frost?!"

"You've heard of me?" His smile turned into a smirk in an instant.

"No," I replied, dropping my act. The reaction was priceless. His smirk dropped immediately and his mouth formed an 'O' shape, with his eyes widened a bit in disbelief. I inwardly laughed, but turned and bit my bottom lip to keep me from smiling and continued walking forward.

"That was just cruel!" Jack accused me, walking beside me again. I thought for a moment.

"Okay, yeah, I guess it was, but you should've seen your face," I said, trying not to laugh as I thought about it.

"Fine, but what about you?" Jack asked, and for some bizarre reason, leaned closer to me.

"What about me?" I asked back, a blush coming across my face, as I tried to lean away.

"What's your name?" He asked, curiousness coming into his blue eyes. I blinked, surprised.

"I'm not telling you my name!" I said, looking at him as if he grew two heads.

"What? Then what was that all about how '_I'm supposed to introduce myself first_' a few minutes ago?" Jack said, feeling like he was tricked.

"Because it's polite to introduce yourself first before asking the other," I replied, "And I never said I would tell you my name if you did introduce yourself,"

Jack stared at me in disbelief again, but then it turned to a look of confidence. "I bet I can guess what it is," Jack said, and smiled confidently.

"Yeah, right," I scoffed, glancing at him, up for a challenge. Jack thought for a moment.

"Is it Lily?" Jack asked, pointing at me.

"Don't you know it's rude to point? And no," I replied, staring at his pale finger until he dropped it.

"Hmmm… How about Eve?" He asked again, smiling confidently.

"Try again," I replied, looking at him from the corners of my eyes.

"C'mon, can't you at least give me a hint?" He asked, looking at me now.

"Hmmm… Fine, since I'm so nice," I agreed, "It has something to do with the sky." I looked over to see him thinking hard. Wow, what a feat that must be for him.

"Angel?" Jack asked, looking at me hopefully.

"Nope," I replied, watching my steps. I heard a frustrated sigh come from him.

"Give me another hint," Jack asked, well more like demanded.

"What? No, you only get one, and that was it," I said, looking at him again.

"I'll figure it out eventually," He said, flashing another one of those dazzling smiles.

"Tch, good luck," I said, feeling myself blush again. I brought my head up to look at the stars again, and then jumped to another rooftop, and continued walking.

"So what brings you to London, anyway?" Jack asked, jumping up and walked backwards in front of her.

"You're just going to keep bothering me, aren't you?" I muttered, more to myself than him. "I like London during this time of year. The snow isn't as thick as it is in other places, and they have many sites to look and visit at. But, the thing I love most about London is the clock tower, and how it's so _peaceful_ here," I said, giving a look to him when I said 'peaceful'. He gave me a look that had 'What did I do?' written all over it. I narrowed my eyes a bit at him, jutting out my bottom lip, almost into a pout.

"Hey, where are you from, anyway?" Jack asked suddenly. Now that caught me off-guard. I blinked, and turned my head to him, my eyes widening, and I staggered in my step, but quickly recovered.

"Where did that come from?" I asked, my pupils going back to normal.

"Well you're obviously a spirit, but I've never heard of you, or seen you before," Jack started, "I don't think you have a holiday, or-…"

I didn't hear the rest, since I walked off a rooftop, forgetting to jump to the next one.

Jack blinked, shocked, and then rushed over and just as he was about look over… I flew up towards the sky, a silver streak after me. I looked like shooting star, and kept going until I was out of sight. Jack jumped back, startled, and watched me fly off. He turned around, and started walking the way back he came. He lifted his staff and moved it behind his neck, bringing his hands up to hold it in place. A smirk played on his lips the entire walk back.

**~*~The Next Few Days, at the North Pole~*~**

It was a normal day in the North Pole Workshop; the yetis were designing toys, the elves eating cookies when they weren't supposed to, and the Globe of Belief twinkling with lights of the children worldwide. The reindeer were being fed, and the sleigh was right now being washed. The big man himself, North, was in his office, making toy designs from ice. The sun was right now shining-… wait a minute… Where's the sun?

A yeti burst into North's office, grunting and freaking out. North turned around, about to shout at the yeti. The yeti shouted something in his garbled language, pointing out into the workshop, which was notably darker.

"What?" North questioned, then got up and the yeti moved out of his way. North walked out of his office, and the elves and yetis stayed out of his way. He walked to where he could see the Globe of Belief; however it was hard to see with the darkened sun. The moon was covering the sun in a total solar eclipse. North's eyes widened, this was certainly a surprise since they defeated Pitch months ago and made sure he wasn't up to anything since then. Why would the Man in the Moon ask to speak with them so soon, especially when total eclipses mean something urgent? "No matter," North said, then grabbed the handle right of him, twisted it and pushed it down. The Globe of Belief started producing multicolored lights, and shot them up through the windows and out in the sky where they spread across the globe as the Northern Lights. "Dingle," North started, and four elves walked up and looked confused when they saw each other, "Prepare for company."

In the Southeast of Asia, at Tooth's Palace, Baby Tooth saw the Northern Lights, and then flew over to where Toothiana was giving out locations for the other mini fairies to go and collect teeth. Baby Tooth tapped Tooth's shoulder.

"What is it, Baby Tooth?" Tooth asked, and Baby Tooth started chirping and pointing out to the Northern Lights. Tooth gasped, and stared at the lights to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. They she flew off with a few fairies flying after her.

Bunnymund was in his Warren in the Australian Outback, when he saw the Northern Lights. He tapped the ground with his foot, and a hole opened up in the ground, which led to an underground tunnel. He jumped in, and hopped through the tunnel to the North Pole.

"Ughh…" Bunnymund groaned, running his paws up and down his arms, "He better 'ave a good reason for calling us this time!" He then hopped towards the Workshop, shivering all the way.

Sandman was sending streams of dreamsand to multiple children around the world, when he saw the Northern Lights. He used his sand to create a giant bird, which flew him straight to the North Pole.

Jack Frost was in Burgess, Pennsylvania, currently causing more and more snow to fall for a snow day. He then noticed that his snow began to become many different colors. He looked towards the sky and saw the Northern Lights. "Hey, wind!" He called out, and he jumped on top of a statue in the park. A powerful gust of wind blew towards him. "To the North Pole!" He called again, and the wind then carried him off towards North's Workshop.

Once everyone arrived at North's Workshop, they had to wait for North to come. In the meantime, Jack went off looking through the workshop, Tooth was giving the fairies that came with her locations to go collect teeth, Sandman was off trying to find Jack, and Bunnymund was becoming impatient. "I can't believe it! He's the one who called us here, yet he has us waitin'!" Bunnymund said, annoyed.

"I'm sure he has a good reason for calling us here…and having us waiting, too," Tooth said, but then turned back to her fairies that came to give them locations again.

"He better, or else-" Bunnymund was cut off.

"He's still not here?" Jack Frost interrupted, looking around, with Sandy following him.

"Hey! I was talkin' Frostbite!" Bunnymund said, glaring at Jack. Jack was about to say something, until North walked into the room.

"Friends! So glad you made it!" North said, smiling.

"Yeah, yeah, now why'd ye' call us here?" Bunnymund said, folding his arms.

"Man in Moon wants to speak with us," North said, "Very urgent." He pushed a button, and a window opened up that revealed the total eclipse. Tooth gasped, while Bunnymund stood there in shock. Sandy had an exclamation point over his head, and Jack raised an eyebrow.

"What's so special about a solar eclipse?" Jack asked. All eyes turned on him.

"Jack, when a total solar eclipse happens, it means the Man in the Moon has something very important to tell us. It's important because it could not wait until night, he has to tell us immediately, especially when it's a total eclipse not partial eclipses," Tooth explained, flying over to him.

"Exactly, that it why I called you here," North added. He turned to the eclipse. "Old friend, what's so important?" Light shone in the middle of where they were standing at a floor design, where a circle in the middle had a 'G' engraved, lowered and opened to reveal the Guardian Stone. The light reflected in the room, and everyone was in shock, except Jack who was confused yet curious.

"I can't believe it," Tooth breathed.

"What?" Jack asked, confused.

"He's chosen a new guardian," North said, smiling.

"What?" Jack said again, now surprised.

"Another one?" Bunnymund queried. Sandy jumped up and down slightly, excited.

"Who is it?" Jack asked, now curious, and peering closer at the gem.

"Manny will show us," North explained.

"I wonder who it's gonna be now," Tooth said, now becoming enthusiastic.

"At least it can't get any worse than shortstack ov'a there," Bunny commented, motioning to Jack.

"Shhh!" North said, "Everyone quiet." The light from the Guardian Stone then showed the spectrum of a teenaged girl – the same girl that Jack saw only a few nights ago. Silence filled the room. The only sound was of the bells on the elves' pointy hats that gathered near the edge. They saw the girl and were immediately infatuated with her. "Uhhh…" North said, not knowing what to say.

"Who's she?" Bunnymund said the question that was on every guardian's minds, except Jack's.

"Who cares?!" Tooth suddenly exclaimed, "It's a girl! _Finally_!"

"But who is she? I've never seen her before," North said, shocked, "I don't think I have her on my lists either." Sandy had a question mark over his head, seeming confused that he never saw her before. "Bunnymund?" North asked, looking over at him.

"Don't look at me, I don't know her," Bunny replied.

"Now that I think about it, she doesn't seem familiar to me either…" Tooth said, now becoming confused, "Sandy?" Sandy shook his head, indicating he didn't know the strange girl either.

"Does she even exist then?" Bunny asked.

"She must if Manny knows her," North replied.

"What are you guys talking about? I met her a few nights ago," Jack said, all this time looking at the light figure of her. For the second time that day, all eyes were on him.

"What?" North replied, shocked that she does indeed exist. Sandy raised an eyebrow at Jack.

"Where did ye' meet her?" Bunnymund queried, suspicious.

"Who is she?" Tooth asked, flying over to Jack.

"Why don't we know her?" North questioned, walking over to Jack. Soon they were all surrounding Jack, asking him more and more questions.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Jack said, "First, back up," Everyone took a few steps back. "Thank you," Jack said.

"Well?" North asked, "Who is she?"

"I don't know, she wouldn't tell me her name," Jack answered.

"Where'd you meet?" Bunnymund asked next.

"I met her in London, a few nights ago," Jack answered.

"Why don't we know her?" Tooth asked last, and Sandy nodded.

"I don't know…" Jack said, "I didn't even know her when we met."

"Where do you think she would be now?" North asked.

"I…" Jack started, then closed his eyes and thought. He then remembered something she said: _'The snow isn't as thick as it is in other places, and they have many sites to look and visit at…it's so _peaceful _here'_. Jack opened his eyes, and smiled suddenly. "I think she would be in Paris," He replied, confident in his answer.

"You don't know… Typical," Bunnymund remarked.

"I said I think-" Jack started.

"I know what ye' said, but you don't know for sure," Bunnymund clarified.

"Well, I trust in Jack knowing where she is," North said, "Jack, since you met her before, you go and greet her, okay?" Jack blinked, thinking for a moment then nodded, smiling mischievously at the thought of seeing her again. Then his smile faded.

"Wait, what do you mean 'greet'?" Jack asked. North blinked. Sandy then floated up and began making all these signs in a rushed way.

"Yeah, sorry, but that's not helping," Jack said, softly. Sandy pouted in a childish manner.

"Bunny should've welcomed you," North replied, looking over at Bunnymund who looked uncomfortable.

"Oh, eh, sorry mate," Bunnymund said, giving a sheepish smile. Jack scoffed.

"Well what am I supposed to do?" Jack asked.

"Basically you're supposed to persuade her to come here so she can be a guardian," Tooth explained.

"But just in case she doesn't agree, you take yetis, okay?" North said, as two yetis came into the room. One yeti was carrying one of North's Snow Globes. Jack blinked, and then smirked.

"Okay, yea, sure," Jack agreed.

"Wait a minute, I want to go greet her! This is another female guardian! I've been waiting for this since I became one!" Tooth said, pouting a bit.

"But Tooth, Jack hasn't gone yet and they already met," North explained. Tooth sighed softly.

"Okay, sorry, you're right, Jack should go," Tooth said.

"Great! It settled then!" North said, smiling. He nodded over to the yetis who grunted in response. They threw the Snow Globe, and a portal to Paris appeared. "Alright Jack off you go," North said, motioning to the portal. Jack walked over to the portal, and the yetis jumped through. Jack looked back for at the guardians. Sandy gave a thumbs up, Tooth looked sent a wave, North smiled, and Bunnymund rolled his eyes. Jack then smiled back, and then walked through the portal. 'This is gonna be fun,' Jack thought, smirking

* * *

**Hey, everyone! So, what did you think? Please tell me what you think of it, and it's okay to include criticism! Tell me how I did on the accents especially, and how to improve it! Remember people - You review/favorite/follow = I'm happy = I write more stories = You're happy = Everybody wins!**

**P.S.- If you want any ideas to happen or something, like a certain romantic moment or whatever, tell me! I could include it in here! Peace!**


End file.
